Whitebeard's Red Clouds
by WolFie D. MoonStone
Summary: A long time before Ace became a Whitebeard pirate there was a pirate crew that without mercy killed thousands of people. They were known for the red clouds on their cloaks and their odd powers. after meeting whitebeard they are asked to join. what would happen when the whitebeards have 11 new members? and 2 of them are girls? (this is mainly about my O.C.)


Marco's P.o.V

we got on Shanks ship with both Ace's and Pops bodies along with everyone else we lost after the war since our ship was destroyed. As we left we heard the marines cheer and some trying to help there wounded. I cried as I looked at there bodies and fell to my knees. Everyone from the Whitebeard Pirates got to there knees and started crying and everyone from Shanks crew had a heartbroken look on there face

"thank you red hear " I heard someone from my crew say. I looked up to see who it was Vista as tears fell from his eyes.

"it's not a problem," Read Hair said then spoke so we all could hear him "he might have been my rival but I still have a lot of respect for both Whitebeard and all of you to help you guys out in hard times," he said we all cried more when he finished. I cried into my legs as someone covered there bodies. Days after the war ended we started to hear news about the islands we protected. They where all being attacked left and right and we couldn't do anything about it. We just arrived on a secluded island where we buried Thatch some other members that have died. Some of the men started to dig the graves we where going to put our captain and crewmates in.

"it's going to be OK," Izo said coming up to me with his make up done but kinda messed up because of the crying

"I know," I said as more tears left my eyes " I'm going to go see them, " I said as I got up from my seat next to a tree.

"mind if I come with you," Izo asked me. I shook my head and he followed me back to Shanks ship. We nodded at his members who were helping us settle in a little better and making us food. And we kept on walking to the room we had Pops and Ace in, once we were inside Izo closed the door and I took a seat next to Pops head and Ace's body.

"I'm going to miss you 2," I said as a small tear left me. Izo sat down on the other side of Pops head and nodded with tears in his eyes "we don't know what to do without you... I don't even know if the Whitebeards are going to exist without you... I don't even think I can... I can..." I couldn't even finish because a sob found its way out of my body. I could fell Izo looking at me with more tears falling. he nodded from the corner of my eyes then out of nowhere.

!**_Bump_**!

I looked over to where I hear the sound came from. It was Ace's body. I looked over at Izo he looked at me and gave me a confused look. I nodded over to Ace's body and he nodded and placed his hand where his gun was and I crawled closer to his body and as I was about to pull the white cloth of his face to see if someone messed with his body sat up I jumped back and Izo's eyes widened and pulled out his gun from its place. I hear coughing and Ace's cloth falls from his head...

I gasp

looking at his face

his half-open eyes

his moving chest trying to catch air

then out of nowhere Pop's body shot up from where he was placed. Izo let out a huge scream as he jumped back from all the force of Haki Pops was throwing out. I tried to stand but I tripped backward. once Ace stops coughing he looks up at Pops his eyes widened and then he looks over to where I was.

"Marco?" he asks I grew shocked. I hear people rushing to the room we were in and the first person in here was Juzo.

"whats Wro-" he starts but see's Pops sitting up, his eyes widen and he freezes.

"what's wrong " I hear the rest of the Crew run to the room and I start seeing every division commander they all freeze and just stare at Pops and Ace.

"what's going on my sons we have to save Ace," Pops said as he tried to get up but couldn't and fell back down

"Pops?" Ace asked Pops turned his head to look at him

"how... how are... how are you guys alive," I asked close to tears. that was the moment people outside started to scream and panic for some reason

**_"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON_** " I yelled

* * *

Ace's P.o.V

after blacking out I started to wake up after what felt like hours. once I woke up I knew that I was back. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a white cloth covering my face.i was about to move it and lifted my hand but it fell with a small bump on the floor. that's when I notice it was hard for me to breath so I started to cough and I instantly sat up and coughed making the cloth fell from my face. I kept on coughing until I finally caught my breath and looked around at my surroundings

"Marco?" I asked as my vision started to get better then the door burst open

"whats Wro--" someone yells but stops and I could feel there stare.

"what's wrong " I hear the rest of the Crew run to the room and I knew that at least every division commander was in here

"what's going on my sons we have to save Ace," Pops said from next to me I looked over at him

"Pops?" I asked wondering how I ended up here

"how... how are... how are you guys alive," Marco asked us then I start he hear people running from all over panicking

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON " Marco yelled as everyone started to run to the room

"What is the matter son, " Pops asked as he tried to get up but had trouble standing

"Pops you don't remember, " Juzo asked from the door that's when Pops started to think back to the last thing he was doing and his eyes go wide

"what happened," he asked

"you guys... you guys died, " Izo said and right next to him was Haruta his eyes wide and tears ready to fall. I looked at him and he jumped and ran to me tackling me in a hug crying. I looked at everyone else and they all looked in some type of pain

"what happened, " Pops asked again

* * *

after pops could get up and walk around we all discided that the crew needed to know. the shocked look that everyone had when they saw us alive and walking were priceless but we had to have a meeting with everyone's division that had died during the war in case they knew of how we came back to life. I was kinda scared to tell them in case they didn't believe me but I was going to wait until we were having the meeting to let them know about the woman that gave me and everyone else a second chance at life.

once everyone was done with there division meeting they had to come to the commander's meeting. which happened to be in Shanks's meeting room that he is letting us use for the time being. once I arrived in the room I saw that everyone was there just me and Haruta where missing. for some reason, he kept on following me around holding my arm or just getting close. I mean I don't mind because Luffy did it all the time when he was scared but I kinda feel bad because Haruta was 14years old. once I got closer to the table I sat down and Haruta sat in the seat next to me, I smiled at him and nodded to pops telling him I was ready

"now that everyone is here. let's start with what everyone who past said and we move on from there " pops says and everyone nodded

"I talked to everyone in my division and Ace's, no one had any idea they just remember attacking or getting attacked. they all said the same thing that they just woke up yoi" Marco said

"the same thing as Marco," Jozu said and from then on everyone said the same thing. that no one knew. Pops shook his head and started to ask them questions. I looked down debating if I should tell them I saw Haruta looking at me, I sent him a smile and he gave me a small one back then out of nowhere pops calls on me

"Is there something on your mind son?" he asked me. I turned my head and looked at everyone, they were all looking at me. I looked down at my hands "if there is something wrong you know you could always tell us. we will never judge you son" Pops said I looked back up from my hands and I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the ring that I found and just held it without showing it to anyone.

"um... I kinda know how everyone is alive " I said. and at that Marco along with everyone else other then Pops sat up.

"mind sharing yoi," Marco asked me giving me a looks that say 'you don't have a choice'

" um... I kinda don't know... if you guys would believe me" I said as I played with the ring in my hands

"what do you mean, " Atmos asked me

"well, I don't know how to explain it. it's kinda hard to believe... I mean I couldn't even believe it if I wasn't alive right now" I said and I could feel Haruta tense next to me I looked over at him and smiled he moved his chair closer to mine. I smiled and looked back at everyone else. "I mean I kinda don't want to look stupid telling you guys," I said rubbing the back of my neck

"what do you mean " asked Vista as he played with his mustache

"well..." I was about to start but I feel like backing out

"go on son we won't make fun of you," Pops said encouraging me to speak my mind I looked up at him then the ring in my hand (that still no one saw or has seen) and nodded

" once i ... died. "I paused trying to get over the fact that I died "I remember that I woke up in this white room. it was kinda bright and I don't know it was a really big room you know" I said they looked at each other and then back at me nodding telling me to continue "well I remember this woman calling out to me. she was very pretty she had long hair and as I don't know maybe in her 20's I think " I said "she was wearing a black and red kimono and had some type of crown that Izo sometimes wears around that hang over his face" I said

"ok what did she tell you," Izo said not liking how I mention the little crown thing"well she wanted me to 'have a second chance in life' "I said and they all gave me confused looks " I know that's what I said. so I asked her why she wanted to give me a second chance and she explained to me how back when she was alive she also got a second chance and how she thinks that I deserved one too. I told her that I didn't you know" I said as I started to think back as to when I met the woman

* * *

Ace'sP.O.V

I died...

I died ...

I died...

I keep saying over and over in my head. As I tried to remember what happened to me, I remember I was running with Luffy. I also remember turning around and battling Akanu. I remember him leaving me and going to attack Luffy... And me jumping in the way of him getting Akanus fist through my chest... So that's how I died.

"hello there" I hear from behind me. I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw I was in a white room there was nothing in here except for me and what looks like a woman but I couldn't tell because of her cloak.

"Who are you? Where are we? " I asked her.

She giggled and took off her straw-hat that she had on. She had long hair and was and had the bluest eyes "you probably don't know me" she said walking closer "but I'm here to give you a second chance at life" she smiled at me holding out her hand. I looked at her and gave her a confused look.

"why would you give me a second chance and for what," I asked she smiled more and shook her head.

she laughing I looked at her confused "I want to give you another chance at life," she said with a smile and held out her hand for me to grab

"But why would you do that for me," I asked

"because I want to and because I feel like you didn't live your life to the fullest. I also know that people will miss you if you are gone" she explained. I looked down. I don't deserve to be alive. Remembering what everyone growing up told me

"But I don't..." I started she then gave me a look

" Now don't start saying you don't deserve it," she said before I could finish "you know I used to think like you. Back when I was alive" she explained and walked closer to me and sat next to me "I remember when people talked shit about me all the time and called me names and told me I should have never been born I remember everything everyone said even after all these years."

"How did you know I was..." I stopped myself from asking

"I could tell by your face " she smiled at me "I know what you are thinking and that's how I know that our lives are kinda similar".

"what do you mean," I asked looking to the floor and then my hands.

"What I mean is," she said lifting my head to look at her and grabbed my hands in hers "I know what it's like to feel alone. With no one to trust when everyone and everything is against you. She then smiled a small smile "I also know what it's like to find a family that knows how to accept you for who you are and is there for you even when you don't want them there." she finished telling me and gave me a motherly look.

"how do you know if I deserve a second chance," I asked her.

"because I didn't think I deserved one either." she said looking down I gave her a confused look "when I was young... I did some bad things because, in my mind, I thought that it would make things better for me... and it kind did but I found myself alone. Sure I regret some things that I did but, to be honest, what people did to me some of them did deserve what they got. But some people didn't. I later I realized I wasn't mentally stable, I realized that with the help of some of my friends and family. I ended up growing and getting better until... one day I got sick so bad that I almost died. I tried to seek out help but everywhere I went people shunned me and tried to either kill me or get people to kill me and refuse to give me medication"

"what did you do," I asked

"I had a friend make my medication out of scratch. It took a long time... So long I almost died, but I got the medication in time so that I was cured... kinda. "

"but what do you mean when you said that you didn't think you deserved a second chance"

"oh yea," she said rubbing the back of her neck "sorry sometimes I ramble" she smiled at me. It kinda reminded me of Luffy "what I mean by that is... Whenmy friends and I left the village that we were in, we met the most amazing crew." she told me looking up "they were all so nice but we shut them off because for one we didn't know them and after years of abuse that my friends and I grew up in. It was hard for us to trust them"

"..."

"they would feed us. They gave us our room. They never tried to control us like everyone else in our life did. They made us feel at home and respected. The day I got my second chance was when my friends and I were doing a job. We almost died. We thought that the crew would leave us for dead... " she paused "They didn't" she said smiling "they came for us. they attacked the people who held us captive and saved us. We asked them why they did it. Why they came back for us... And you want to know what they told us..." she asked me. I shook my head and let her finish " they told us that they came back because we are their family..." She smiled "we didn't understand why they would say that. When we werealways ignoringthem or we snapped at them. We would even get some of the other crew members in trouble. And they called us there family... I cried the moment they said that"

"Why did you cry," I asked her hoping she would tell me.

"that's the first time anyone has called me... or rather us,their family," she said. My eyes widened "growing up I was an orphan. People overlooked me over everything and blamed me for shit that wasn't even my fault. They blamed and abused me for the little things" she said "but that's not why I want to give you a second chance" she said getting up from her seat next to me " I want you to live for them " she said and out of nowhere a little window opened and I saw everyone... Marco... Pops... Thatch...Izo...everyone From the Whitebeards... Luffy and his crew... And even... ...Sabo. I looked over at her.

"I...is That ... Sabo " I asked her

"well you won't know unless you want to," she said with a small smile. I looked back to the window they where all smiling with there hands out. I smiled as a small tear dripped from my eyes as I nodded and she held out her hand I was about to reach for it but she pulled it back.

"what, "I asked

"I want to make a deal with you before you agree," she said

"and what's the deal," I asked her. I knew it was too good to be true. She probably was just doing this to get a kick out of this. To watch my reaction she probably wants...

"I want you to have my power," she said

"you're what, "I asked in a small voice.

"Since you died your devil fruit got past on and is no longer in your body," she said and I nodded now understand what happened " with my power, you will have the power of the Nine-Tailed-Fox. But you will also get to walk on water and kinda be able to do things you never knew you could do. Just ask Marco and he might explain it later. You will also be able toswim" she said.

"how ill I will be able to swim," I asked her confused.

"the power I hold it not like a devil fruit " she explained "do you want it," she asked me. I grew confused as if I wanted the power or not but I knew that if I go back now without her power I would be powerless.

"will I be able to protect all my precise people with this power,"I asked. she just nodded and held out her hand more. I looked down at it then back at her and nodded my head

"good " she smiled and held out her hand again to me " now just grab my hand and your soul will go back to your body I nodded and grabbed her hand but before I could go I heard her say something else " oh and I forgot to say this second chance thing also affect everyone else " then everything went black.

* * *

"so that's what happened" I explained to them. they all looked deep in thought and some had there eyes widened as to look shocked "I kinda don't feel like you guys believe me " I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. out of nowhereHaruta jumped on me holding me by my shoulders

"WAS SHE ALRIGHT? DID SHE ASK YOU ANYTHING ABOUT US? WHAT DID SHE LOOK LIKE?" he yelled at me as Marco and Thatch try to get him off me than a question that got me off guard "Did she ask about me, does she miss me" he asked. I could tell he had tears in his eyes. I gave him a confused look and turned my head to look at everyone else. they all had sad looks on there faces

"what does he mean "I asked them. they all looked at me then looked at each other's faces. I waited for someone to respond.

"everyone exceptMarco, Thatch, Izo, Juzo, Namur, andHaruta" Pops spoke " please leave we need to have a word with Ace," he said everyone nodded and gave me a last sadlook as they walked out

* * *

please tell me what you think... but please be nice about it im kinda sensitive

so for this story, I'm going to bring back Thatch: that will be explained later

The story will be told as a story from whitebeard telling Ace the Past of how the Akatsuki became pirates and later joined himno hate


End file.
